Regreso de una persona malvada
by YaNi's Lavigne
Summary: Un chico nuevo entra a la Primaria Lindbergh, y al parecer es MUY parecido a Jimmy. Cindy se enamora de él y ahora Jimmy debe hacer todo lo posible para separarlos... Pero lo que nadie sabe es quien está detrás de todo esto... 17 capítulos, Completo!


FANFIC DE JIMMY NEUTRON: "REGRESO DE UNA PERSONA MALVADA"

Autora: YaNi

Género: Suspenso, Romance…

•Capítulo 1: El chico nuevo…

Era un día normal en el recreo en la Primaria Lindbergh, y como siempre Sheen poniendo apodos a Libby y Carl pensando en las llamas. Pero a la vez, los tres escuchando las típicas peleas de Jimmy y Cindy…

Jimmy: Ya te lo dije Vortex! Hay muchos más universos además del nuestro!

Cindy: Claro que no Nerdtron! Este es el UNICO universo existente en todo el vacío!

Jimmy: Wow, Cindy. Si que tienes que ir a que te visen los oídos, porque no escuchas absolutamente nada de lo que te digo!

Cindy: Pues a ti tampoco te vendría mal una visita también!

Jimmy: A no ser de que tu cerebro sea completamente invisible!

Cindy: Cállate, Jimmy Einstein! Quizás tu cerebro es el que por fin de una vez se descompuso! Oh, espera… Dije quizás? Más bien sucedió!

Jimmy: Estás muy mal Vortex!

Mientras la interminable discusión sigue…

Libby: Ahy. Cuándo será el día en que estos dos tórtolos dejen de pelear y admitan de una vez que se quieren?

Carl: Pues te aseguro que ese día esta demasiado lejos de hoy.

Sheen: Mmm… Cuan lejos? Segundos, minutos, horas, días, meses, años, siglos?!

Libby: Ya entendimos Sheen… ¬¬

Sheen: Ahh, es que yo no… Me explicas?

Libby: Ash…

De repente, la campana suena dando aviso al regreso a la clase. Ya cada alumno en su banco correspondiente, la Srita. Ave comienza la clase…

Srita. Ave: Ahhh, niños. Antes de comenzar la clase, quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno… Denle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero Jake Denver…

Toda la clase se quedo boca-abierta al verlo, ya que el niño era muy parecido a Jimmy, con los mismos ojos azules, misma estatura y mismo color de pelo

Jake: Hola compañeros de clase. Soy Jake y me da un gusto poder estar aquí con todos ustedes.

Por alguna razón, Jake ve a Cindy y es como si se interesara.

Jake: Hola bella dama. Como es tu nombre?

Cindy: Ah, Cindy Vortex. (se sonroja un poco)

Jake: Que hermoso nombre para una chica tan bella.

Cindy sólo sonríe y Jimmy se pone algo? Mmm, MUY celoso de este nuevo chico.

Srita. Ave: Ahhh, niños quiero que lo hagan sentir bien, que sea parte de esta clase. Ahhh, Entendido?

Jake: No se preocupe Srita. Ave, en cuanto vi a esta hermosa chica me siento muy bienvenido aquí. A la salida de clase, me gustaría que Cindy me enseñe la escuela, claro, si no es mucha molestia.

Cindy: (queda pensativa y luego sonríe) Srita. Ave yo puedo mostrarle la escuela a Jake a la salida de la escuela.

Srita. Ave: Eso sería fantástico de tu parte Cindy.

Por supuesto que Cindy acepta, se siente muy alagada con el chico nuevo… Suena la campana que indica la salida de clases. Todos salen del salón, mientras que todavía quedan Jimmy, Cindy y Jake. Jake, como gesto de amabilidad, ayuda a Cindy a cargar sus libros mientras que Jimmy se muere de celos.

Jimmy: Qué?! Neutron! Qué te sucede?! Acaso estás celoso de Jake?

Salen del salón. Cindy cumple su promesa y le enseña a Jake la escuela. Mientras tanto…

Sheen: Oigan, que les parece el chico nuevo?

Carl: Mmm, a mí me cae bien. Y a ti Jimmy?

Jimmy: Uh? Ah, sí. Jake me cae MUY BIEN (con un poco de rabia).

Sheen: Lo más curioso es que es igualito a ti Jimmy.

Jimmy: Es cierto. Pero lo que menos quiero en este momento es encontrarme con él…

Mientras que Jimmy está con la mirada hacia abajo tratando de controlar sus celos, alguien tropieza con él…

Jimmy: OUCH! Vortex! Por que no te fijas por donde vas?!

Cindy: Le estoy mostrando la escuela al compañero nuevo, quizás tú debes ser el que debe tener más cuidado!

Jake: (levanta a Cindy) Estás bien Cindy?

Cindy: Sí, Jake. Gracias.

Jimmy: Jake, te recomiendo que no pierdas tu tiempo estando con esta niñita caprichosa.

Cindy: Ohhh. Mira quien habla. Tú eres el incompetente que puedes hacerle perder el tiempo a una persona tan dulce y amable como Jake.

Jake y Cindy se miran y sonríen. Jimmy con celos otra vez.

Jimmy: Pues sabes que?! No me importa!

Jimmy se retira con Carl y Sheen yendo por detrás.

Jake: Cindy… Ese es del niño tonto y sabelotodo del que me hablaste?

Cindy: Ahy, sí. Ignóralo. Es un tonto bueno para nada. Bueno, sigamos…

•Capítulo 2: Una visita al Futuro…

Jimmy: Ash, Cindy me pone los pelos de punta!

Carl: Bueno Jimmy. Quizás puedas controlar esa situación diciendo lo que sientes.

Jimmy: Carl… Te oí bien? Qué estas diciendo por el amor de Dios?!

Sheen: Vamos cabezón! Ya no lo ocultes más! Yo le muestro cada día a Libby que la quiero cada vez más y mira como estoy ahora!

Sheen se para en frente de Jimmy y Carl, pero ellos sólo lo miran de forma rara y siguen su camino hacia casa del niño genio.

Carl: Vamos Jimmy. Dile a Cindy lo que sientes por ella…

Jimmy: Carl, amigo. Yo ni por un pelo me siento atraído por ella!

Carl y Sheen: TE GUSTA!

Jimmy: CLARO QUE NO!

Carl y Sheen: JIMMY Y CINDY SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-...

Jimmy: YA BASTA!

Carl y Sheen: Jajajajajajaja…

Jimmy: Grrr. Bueno, ya se les pasó la fiebre?!

Carl: Ahy, ya… Sí…

Sheen: Pero yo no! Soy un espíritu libre que vuela por las nueves del cielo con gran felicidad!

Jimmy: Terminaste?

Sheen: Mmm… Tal vez… Ahy, miren una tienda de historietas!

Jimmy: Ahy, por Dios…

Carl: Oye Jimmy. A qué vamos a tu casa?

Jimmy: Que bueno que preguntas Carl. Usaremos el Crono-arco para viajar al futuro otra vez y así ver como es nuestro futuro en verdad. Ahora que nos desasimos del Megalomanium, no habrá una dictadora Libby estricta y nuestras vidas no estarán arruinadas.

Carl: Ah, bueno. Pero no me vas a utilizar como conejillo de indias otra vez, verdad?

Jimmy: Amigo, esta vez estás a salvo.

Carl: Gracias al cielo.

Sheen: (volviendo de la tienda de historietas) Amigos! Amigos! Miren lo que traigo aquí!

Carl: Ah, es una historieta?

Sheen: Claro que no! Esta no es una historieta común y corriente como las demás! Esta es la más sagrada historieta de Ultra Lord edición especial en "Ultra Lord y la invasión de los malvados alíens"!

Jimmy: Aha… Y eso es… bueno Sheen…

De repente hay una fuerte ráfaga de viento que quita la historieta a Sheen de las manos.

Sheen: NOOOOO!!! HISTORIETA DE ULTRA LORD!!! LLEVAME CONTIGO!!!

Jimmy y Carl: Sheen! Ya deja!

Sheen: NO!!! ESA ES LA HISORIETA MAS FABULOSA QUE HE VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA!!!

Jimmy: Sheen te va pisar un auto!

Jimmy y Carl sostienen a Sheen con fuerza, hasta que la historieta se va.

Sheen: (con tono muy lloroso) NOOO!!! PORQUEEEE?! AHHHHH!!!

Carl: Sheen, sólo es una historieta, luego te compras otra.

Sheen: Ya dije que no es sólo una historieta, Gordo! Que pasa si tu llavero de llama se fuera así como MI SUPER HISTORIETA?!

Sheen toma del bolsillo de Carl un llavero de una llama y lo arroja a la calle.

Carl: NOOOO!!! MI LLAVERO LLAMA!!!

Sheen: Tranquilo Carl. SOLO ES UN LLAVERO!

Jimmy: Ya basta chicos! Vamos a casa así nos vamos al futuro.

Carl: Esta bien, pero Sheen me debe un llavero!

Jimmy: YA!

Mientras tanto, Cindy y Jake terminan de recorrer la escuela.

Cindy: Bueno, eso fue todo.

Jake: Vaya! Esta escuela si que es grande e impresionante.

Cindy: Sí, lo es.

Jake: Cindy. Mientras estaba en la ciudad vi un lugar llamado "Candy Bar".

Cindy: Ah, sí! La Dulcería.

Jake: Bueno, crees que te gustaría unas malteadas?

Cindy: Claro que sí!

Jake: Entonces vamos!

En el laboratorio de Jimmy

Jimmy: Chicos, les presento nuevamente el Crono-arco!

Sheen: Ya lo había visto…

Jimmy: Caballeros, están listos para ver su futuro verdadero?

Carl y Sheen: SI!

Sheen: Espero cambiarme los calcetines como en el otro futuro.

Carl: Y yo ser el mejor criador de llamas.

Jimmy: Y yo obviamente, ganar muchos premios novel… Para asegurarme, llevaré un portal para volver a casa en mi cubo de almacenamiento infinito. Por si acaso el Jimmy del futuro no llega a tener el Crono-arco.

Carl: Eso sería horrible! Recuerdan cuando nos perseguía el Robo-poli.

Sheen: Sí. Ese feo robot de cuatro brazos a favor de la (comienza a soñar)… SEXY Y HERMOSA DICTADORA LIBBY…

Jimmy: Sheen, despierta! Vamos chicos! A la cuenta de 1… 2… 3… YA!

Jimmy y sus amigos dan una visita al futuro de Retroville… Pero… Su futuro no es tal como se esperaba…

•Capítulo 3: Un Futuro confuso… Esto es muy extraño…

Jimmy: Chicos, bienvenidos al… Fu… tu… ro… de Retroville…

Lo único que se observa es toda la ciudad semi destruida. Todo está muy desastroso…

Carl: Jiiimmy, que le paso al futuro???

Sheen: SE! CREIA QUE ESTA VEZ IVAMOS A SER FAMOSOS!

Jimmy: No… Q… Qu… Qué ha sucedido aquí?

Sheen: Pues parece que los constructores están en huelga…

Carl: No sé que sea Jimmy… Pero hay muchos carteles como éste por aquí…

El cartel decía con letras grandes y mayúsculas color gris "OBEDECE A TU DICTADOR"

Carl: NO! OTRO DICTADOR MAS?!

Sheen: Pero quién será?

Jimmy: No lo sé. No se le puede ver el rostro. La imagen es como una silueta…

Hay un momento de silencio, mientras que los chicos caminan sobre los escombros de los edificios pensando quien pudo haber hacho todo eso…

Jimmy: Amigos… Hay que regresar al laboratorio para investigar… Se supone que nuestro futuro debía ser… Por lo menos bueno…

Carl: Sí, Jimmy. Volvamos ya… Me esta dando un poco de miedo…

Jimmy saca su cubo de almacenamiento infinito. Luego abre el portal para volver al pasado de Retroville. Deben encontrar una solución a todo esto y pronto, antes que ellos sufran este terrible destino.

•Capítulo 4: A buscar una solución ya!

Jimmy: Chicos! Rápido! Ayúdenme a investigar!

Sheen: Ah, Jimmy, no quieres que vayamos por unas malteadas a lo de Sam?

Carl: Sí Jimmy! Vamos! El futuro puede esperar.

Jimmy: Chicos! Si no soluciono lo de NUESTRO futuro, no sólo el MIO, quien sabe que podría pasar!

Sheen: Ya, Jimmy. Vamos. Estás un poco alterado. Con las malteadas de la Dulcería y la buena música de la se te pasará.

Jimmy: Bueno. Unas malteadas no afectarán el futuro…

Carl: Así se habla Jim!

Jimmy: Iré por el deslizador. Espérenme en la entrada de casa, si?

Jimmy y sus amigos se dirigen a la Dulcería, y en el camino encuentran a Libby y la invitan. De paso, le cuentan sobre el horrible conflicto que habrá en el futuro de Retroville. Mientras tanto en la Dulcería

Jake: Cindy, invito las malteadas.

Cindy: No. No tienes porque.

Jake: Ahy, vamos por favor. Tú me enseñaste toda la escuela. Es una forma de agradecimiento. Además, me encantaría pagarle la malteada a una hermosa chica como tú.

Cindy se pone colorada

Cindy: Gracias…

Jake: No es problema.

Cindy: Oye… Me caes bien… Y mucho… Eres dulce y muy amable. Pero te veo y me haces acordar a Neutron. Vaya, ya me lo imagino actuando así como tú…

Jake: Te gusta, verdad?

Cindy: QUE?! No! Claro que no! Porque me fijaría en un enano sabelotodo y bueno para nada.

Jake: Por la forma que hablas de él… Lo insultas siempre, típica forma de ocultar sentimientos…

Cindy: Claro que no! Aparte, él es muy grosero. Siempre me anda peleando como si nada y no sé que es lo que se cree…

Jake: Cindyyy… Por favor… Admítelo ya…

Cindy: Pero yo… No…

Jake: Mmmm…

Cindy: Ash, esta bien. Me gusta… mucho… Contento?

Jake: Claro.

Cindy: Pero tú… Cómo lo supiste?

Jake: Ah, es que se te nota demasiado.

Cindy: Ahy no. En serio!

Jake: Sí. Bueno, no sé si es que otras personas lo notaron.

Cindy: Pues mi amiga Libby sí.

Jake: Y alguien más? Además de mí…

Cindy: Mmm… Pues… no… Eso creo…

Jake: Y Cindy… Porque vas a perder tu valioso tiempo gustando de un tonto como él. Es decir, él nunca te prestará atención. Hasta tú dices que te odia con cada fibra de su ser. Entonces porque no pasas tu tiempo conmigo. O que, me vas a decir que prefieres pasar más tiempo con Neutron, la persona que más te odia en el mundo, que conmigo que te presto atención y me preocupo por ti… Me gustas Cindy, desde la primera vez que te vi. Y me gustas mucho…

Cindy se paralizó. No sabía que decir ante todo eso. Pero la pregunta que viene luego, la paralizará aún más…

Jake: Cindy… Te gustaría ser mi novia?

SUPER PARALIZADA

Cindy: AH… AH… (ella pensaba "Cindy! Despierta! A este chico si que le gustas! Acepta! NEUTRON NO VALE LA PENA." Así que luego de esto, ella mostró una dulce sonrisa al chico)… Jake… Acepto…

•Capítulo 5: Conflictos amorosos que pueden alterar al futuro…

Jake: De verdad? Gracias!

Jake le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Mientras tanto, iban entrando Jimmy, Carl, Sheen y Libby, los cuales no notaron la presencia de los otros dos y viceversa. Jimmy y sus amigos piden unas malteadas, y en ese momento niño genio no pudo evitar escuchar la risa de cierta niña rubia. Se volteó y vio como Cindy reía junto con Jake. Jimmy se pone súper celoso al verlos juntos todavía. Libby los ve y los cuatro se dirigen hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentada la parejita.

Cindy: Ah, hola amigos! Cómo están?

Libby: Andamos haciendo una pasadita por aquí. Y tú como estás Jake?

Jake abraza a Cindy

Jake: Muy Bien, gracias. Cindy y yo tenemos una gran noticia para ustedes.

Carl: Que es?

Jake: Cindy?

Cindy: De acuerdo… Jake y yo… somos novios!

Todos: Wow!

Jimmy: QUE?!

Cindy: Dijiste algo Neutron?

Jimmy: COMO PUEDES PONERTE DE NOVIO CON EL?! APENAS LO CONOCES!

Cindy: Mi querido Neutron. Estuvimos platicando un rato y nos conocimos muy bien. Aparte que más te da. Yo me pongo en compromisos con quien yo quiera! No con quien a ti se de la gana!

Jimmy: Es que Vortex… No lo entiendo… COMO PUEDES CONFIAR EN ALGUIEN QUE NO LO CONOCES MUY PROFUNDAMENTE?!

Jimmy estaba desesperado. Alguien se había adueñado del corazón de Cindy. Alguien le había robado SU Cindy!

Cindy: Mira Neutron!

Jake: Yo me encargo de él Cindy…

Mira a Jimmy con cara seria.

Jake: Mira CHAPARRITO…

Jimmy: ME DIJISTE CHAPARRITO???

Jake: Sí, como sea. Tú no controlas a Cindy, sabes. ELLA HACE SU VIDA A SU MANERA.

Jimmy: Esta bien! LO SIENTO! SIENTO PREOCUPARME POR MI AMIGA…

Cindy: (pensaba) "Jimmy se preocupa por mí?"

Jimmy y Jake: Grrrr…

Libby: Ya, bueno Dejemos eso en el pasado. Disfrutemos de esta tarde quieren?

Jimmy: De acuerdo… ¬¬

Hay silencio por unos segundos hasta que Jimmy decide contarle a Cindy sobre lo del futuro.

Jimmy: Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, Cindy tenemos que contarte algo sobre el futuro.

Cindy: El futuro de qué?

Carl: De Retroville y de nuestras vidas. Es horrible!

Jake: (nervioso) AH, A QUIEN LE IMPORTA EL FUTURO AHORA… DISFRUTEMOS DEL PRESENTE!

Jimmy: (sospechaba) ¬¬

•Capítulo 6: Comienzan algunas sospechas…

Jake: Chicos, en serio. No me gusta hablar del futuro… Cambiemos de tema… Por favor…

Jimmy: POR QUE NO QUIERES QUE HABLEMOS DEL FUTURO??? ¬¬

Libby: Jimmy! No lo presiones! El no quiere hablar de eso!

Jake: Bueno, como sea. Cindy y yo vamos a caminar por la ciudad, si nos permiten. Gracias! Adiós…

Sheen: Esta bien, debo admitirlo. Eso si que fue extraño…

Jimmy: Me pregunto porque habrá reaccionado así, a caso dije algo malo? Como sea, Carl, Sheen vamos al laboratorio a comenzar con nuestra investigación.

Carl: Ah, mira que hora es! Voy a llegar tarde a… eso…

Sheen: Sí, y Ultra Lord empieza en dos horas y apenas tengo tiempo para ponerme mi disfraz. Y acompañaré a Libby a su casa. Así que, nos vemos luego cabezón!

Jimmy: Esta bien. Diviértanse!

Jimmy sale de la Dulcería a dirección del deslizador para ir al laboratorio. Pero no se puede concentrar en lo que hace. Algo lo deja muy pensativo desde hace unos minutos.

Jimmy: Ahy, Neutron. Concéntrate! Deja de pensar en ella! Que me importa lo que piense!

Jimmy comienza a tener algunas visiones de Cindy con su novio.

Jimmy: A caso ella se divierte más con él que conmigo? A quién prefiere en verdad?

Jimmy se hizo esa pregunta muchas veces. No lo entiende. A caso Cindy se ha olvidado por completo de él y lo reemplazó con otro. Aún lo sigue amando o quizás… YA NO?... A todo esto, el genio llega a su laboratorio para investigar sobre el extraño futuro que le espera. Entra como de costumbre, sacando un pelo de su cabello y colocándolo sobre el escáner de ADN. Ya Jimmy dentro…

Jimmy: No sé por dónde empezar… Qué puedo hacer hasta ahora? Mmm… Lo malo es que nadie sabe si algunas de las acciones que estamos haciendo ahora en el presente pueden alterar el futuro… Quizás yo no deba de estar aquí… O Sheen no tiene que acompañar a Libby a su casa… O quizás… CINDY NO SE TUVO QUE HABER PUESTO DE NOVIA CON JAKE… Y si el futuro se altera por esa razón? O por mis celos hacia él? Y si es así… Que sucederá con Cindy? Que sucederá con nosotros? UH?! Neutron! Que dices! Dices que te gusta Cindy?! Por favor! O tal vez… Es que la amo? Jimmy guardó un largo silencio. Lo admito… Amo a Cindy más que a nadie en el mundo, pero como se lo diré? Ella no me creerá. Pensará que todo es parte de un plan… o… algo por el estilo…

Jimmy cambia su cara de preocupado a triste y asustado. Tiene miedo de no poder recuperar a Cindy. Tiene miedo de perder a SU Cindy para siempre. Sólo porque ella lo reemplazó con alguien que cree conocerlo de toda la vida… Jimmy trata de pensar en lo de su investigación, pero no puede y explota.

Jimmy: AHY! A QUIEN QUIERO ENGAÑAR?! No puedo dejar de pensar en ella! Ya no lo soporto más!!! Tengo que hablarle, solucionar todo esto y tiene que ser pronto!

•Capítulo 7: No más peleas, no más discusiones… Comienzo a ignorarte…

Al día siguiente, Jimmy se levanta de costumbre y algo nervioso, ya que tenía planeado hablar con Cindy en la escuela. Toma el autobús escolar y luego todos llegan a la institución y bajan. Jimmy se pone un poco celoso al ver a Cindy tomada de la mano con su novio. Jimmy no pudo hablarle a la entrada, así que será en el recreo…

Carl: Hey Jimmy! Como estás?

Jimmy: Un poco nervioso Carl…

Carl: Nervioso? Por que?

Jimmy: Mira, no digas nada, pero al fin me di cuenta de que me gusta mucho Cindy y yo quier…

Carl: AHHHH! JIMMY! HASTA QUE AL FIN SUCEDIÓ!

Todos los niños presentes allí se voltearon a ver que sucedía, pero luego no les dio mucha importancia y cada uno seguía con lo suyo.

Jimmy: (susurrando) Carl! Basta ya! Que te dije?!

Carl: Lo siento Jimmy. Me deje llevar por la emoción.

Jimmy: Bien, como sea. La cosa es que no confío mucho en su novio y quisiera hablar con ella en privado para hacerla razonar…

Carl: Pero Jimmy, a Cindy parece gustarle.

Jimmy: Carl, no te puedes poner en compromisos con alguien que apenas conociste ayer!

Carl: Mmm, quizás tengas razón.

Jimmy: Gracias. Así que esperaré al recreo para poder hablarle, eso si es que no está con Jake.

Suena la campana que indica la entrada a clases. La clase era una normal común y corriente. Sheen respondiendo las preguntas de la Srita. Ave con hazañas de Ultra Lord, Libby hablando sobre la música en su proyecto, Carl pensando en llamas en las praderas, entre otros. Pero había algo que no parecía ser normal… A cada comentario que hace Cindy, Jimmy siempre comienza una discusión. Pero esta vez es diferente… Cindy ignora por completo a Jimmy, mientras que él se ve algo preocupado. Hasta que le toca a Cindy hablar sobre su proyecto. Para su presentación, Cindy hablará sobre el origami…

Srita. Ave: Ahhh, Cindy, nos puedes decir que compartirás con nosotros en la clase de hoy?

Cindy: Sí, Srita. Ave. Compañeros para mi proyecto investigué sobre el origami, el antiguo arte japonés de doblar el papel…

Jimmy: En realidad, el origami se inventó en China…

Cindy: (con amabilidad) Neutron, compañero. Por qué no dejas que YO presente mi proyecto? Además, por que pelear ahora? Una persona me hizo ver la realidad y tiene razón. Para que perderé MI valioso tiempo discutiendo contigo? Hmm?

Jimmy: …

Cindy: Así que… Déjame en paz, y terminemos de una vez. Y, por favor, permíteme terminar mi proyecto que preparé para hoy, gracias.

En cuanto la niña rubia había terminado de decir esto, toda la clase se quedo boca-abierta, excepto Jake, que mostraba una gran sonrisa… Tocó la campana justo en el momento que Cindy había terminado su proyecto. Todos salieron del salón y corrieron a tomar aire fresco afuera con un alivio, excepto un niño…

Sheen: Oye cabezón! Que te sucede?

Jimmy: (suspira) Nada Sheen. Es que… No me siento bien… Es todo…

Libby: Jimmy? Que pasa? Tienes mi confianza.

Jimmy: Es que… Que rayos le pasa a Cindy? Dejo de pelearme!

Carl: Pues entonces, ese debe resultar un alivio para ti Jimmy.

Jimmy: Pues no lo es! A caso es cobarde de venir a enfrentarme cara a cara?

Libby: Jimmy! Cindy no quiere pelear más. Ya se hartó.

Jimmy: Pero… No lo entiendo…

Jimmy ya no lo soportaba más. Se sentía MUY ignorado por su amada. Ya no sabía que hacer. El deseaba hablar con ella en cuanto antes.

Libby: Tranquilo, amigo. Yo hablaré con ella…

Jimmy: A que te refieres con "YO HABLARE CON ELLA"?

Libby: Ya verás…

Sonó nuevamente la campana y todos los niños volvieron al salón. La clase fue normal, excepto por la ignorancia de Cindy. Jimmy no hablaría con ella a la salida de la escuela, ya que de seguro estaría con su novio. Así que dejo que Libby hablara con ella, pero aún seguía en pie su plan.

•Capítulo 8: Aún te amo, niño genio…

El niño genio se encontraba la tarde de ese mismo día en su laboratorio, pensando en Cindy. Mientras tanto, en la casa de la niña rubia…

Cindy: Libby! No sabes lo dulce, tierno y amable que es! Es el chico perfecto.

Libby: Wow amiga! Esta vez si que te luciste! Ya hace poco que llegó a la escuela y ya son novios!

Cindy: Sí. En verdad es algo impresionante…

Luego de terminar, Cindy mira por su ventanilla y ve la casa de cierto niño genio. Al ver esto, se pone muy triste y fija su mirada hacia el piso. Pero lo más extraño era… Por qué razón se puso así?

Libby: Cindy? Que te sucede? Que viste?

Cindy: Libby… (segundos de silencio) EXTRAÑO A JIMMY…

Libby: Qué dices?

Cindy: Libby… yo… yo… (otros segundos de silencio) aún lo amo…

Libby: Estás segura?

Cindy: … No lo… sé…

El clima de la habitación se pone en pleno silencio, mientras que Libby pensaba en que le podría decir a su amiga.

Libby: (toma las manos de Cindy y la mira a los ojos) Cindy… Te puedo asegurar de que aún lo amas… Tanto como él te ama a ti…

Cindy: De que hablas Libby? Dices que Jimmy me ama?

Libby: Mmm, averígualo por ti misma…

Cindy: Como digas. Pero porque ahora es cuando me preocupo más que nunca de esto?… POR QUE LO EXTRAÑO??? Jamás me había sentido así…

Libby: Porque al sentir amor hacia él y al estar tú con otra persona, es cuando te das cuenta de que es a Jimmy a quien amas en verdad… No a Jake… Sabes, Jimmy se sintió muy ignorado el día de hoy. Es como que… SE PREOCUPO POR TI.

Cindy: Te parece?

Libby: Claro que sí, amiga! Hasta él me pregunto que rayos te sucedía!

Cindy: (mira hacia el suelo pensando en Jimmy) Wow…

Libby: Cindy, quiero preguntarte algo… Por qué te pusiste de novia con Jake sabiendo que aún amas a Jimmy?

Cindy: Ah… No lo sé… Es que al verlo cada vez me hacia acordar a Jimmy… Y… Como que yo… "pensaba" que era Jimmy… Y pues… Me dejaba llevar… No se porque no reacciono por Dios! No lo amo!

Libby: Ya amiga. Tranquila… Encontraremos una forma de solucionar esto…

Cindy: QUE NI SE TE OCURRA HABLAR CON NEUTRON SOBRE TODO ESTO!

Libby: Esta bien! No lo haré.

•Capítulo 9: Salida romántica no tan romántica…

Luego de su larga charla, Libby decide irse a su casa, dejando muy pensativa a su amiga…

Cindy comenzó a pensar en todos los buenos momentos que pasó con Jimmy, como el día en el que se perdieron en la isla desierta, su viaje a Marte, la cantidad de veces en que sus ojos se encontraban con los del niño genio, de su primer beso, en fin, todos aquellos momentos que fueron muy especiales para ella y de seguro que también para él… Pensaba todo esto ya que quería tener la idea de que amaba mucho a Jimmy. Quería poder decir "AMO A JIMMY NEUTRON"… La chica permaneció así durante mucho tiempo…

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Jimmy, el chico permanecía sólo, pensando que esa misma noche fría de luna llena sería perfecta para poder invitar a salir a Cindy… Pero no quería que pareciera una cita, o tal vez sí?

Jimmy: (mira por el monitor) Vaya… La noche si que se ve linda con esa hermosa luna llena… Quizás… quizás podría invitar a Cindy a caminar o a tomar una malteada… Es decir, quiero hablar con ella y quiero que sea AHORA… No puedo soportar todo el peso que tengo encima. No me doy la idea de que Cindy anda con otro…

Jimmy lo pensó. Hasta que por fin se decidió.

Jimmy: Esta bien. La invitaré a salir. Espero que ella acepte la oferta…

Para esta "cita", Jimmy se viste con su jean azul que usa siempre con su blusa roja por encima de otra blanca mangas largas y su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Antes de ir a la casa de Cindy, Jimmy tomó una rosa que le entregaría a ella. Luego de asegurarse de que todo este listo, partió rumbo hacia la casa de su cita. Jimmy tocó el timbre de la casa y lo recibió la Sra. Vortex, que no parecía tan amigable al ver a Jimmy. El pregunto por Cindy y la mujer le mencionó que estaba en su cuarto. Luego, Jimmy subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la niña. El abrió la puerta muy nervioso. Pero luego se sintió invadido por una inmensa ternura por lo que encontró. Cindy permanecía dormida con algunos mechones rubios sobre sus mejillas. El cerró la puerta que se encontraba detrás de él y luego se dirigió hacia ella. La miró muy tiernamente durante un rato, hasta que se sintió permitido de tocar su delicado rostro quitando los mechones sobre él. Ese cálido contacto hizo despertar a la chica rubia, abriendo sus verdes ojos poco a poco y volviendo a la realidad, tratando de creer que Jimmy estaba ahí…

Cindy: Jimmy? Eres tú?

Jimmy: (sonriendo) Sí, Cindy. Soy yo.

Cindy: (confundida) Qu… Que haces aquí?

Jimmy: Sólo vine a visitarte.

Cindy: Ah, por alguna razón en particular?

Jimmy: Sí. (le entrega la rosa)

Cindy: (sonriendo) Gracias.

Jimmy: Quieres ir a caminar?

Cindy: Claro que sí.

Cindy se puso una campera y fue hacia abajo con Jimmy, cuando de repente apareció su madre.

Sra. Vortex: A dónde creen que van?

Cindy: AHHH… vamos a… la casa de Libby.

Jimmy: Ah… sí. Y yo la acompañaré.

Sra. Vortex: Pues si es así esta bien. Cindy asegúrate de no volver tan tarde.

Cindy: Descuida mamá.

Jimmy y Cindy salen de la casa.

Sra. Vortex: Ahy, los niños de hoy. Se les ocurre salir a cualquier hora…

Cindy: Vaya, eso si que estuvo cerca.

Jimmy: Sí. Bueno… Nos vamos Cindy?

Cindy: Vamos.

Jimmy y Cindy comenzaron su romántica caminata.

Cindy: Y bien Neutron… Tú querías verme… A dónde va todo esto?

Jimmy: Ahhh, pues… sí, quería verte… Era para conversar un rato… ya sabes, como amigos…

Cindy: Amigos? Pensé que me odiabas…

Jimmy: Pues no tanto como tú crees…

Cindy: (pensando) "Libby tendría razón?"

Jimmy: Pasa algo?

Cindy: Ah, no! Todo está bien, muy bien jeje…

Jimmy la mira raro.

Cindy: Esta bien Neutron… De qué quieres que hablemos?

Jimmy: Ahhh, no lo sé…

Cindy: Neutron, tú me invitaste.

Jimmy: Esta bien! Sí, tienes razón…

Cindy: Wow, se siente tan bien oír eso.

Jimmy sólo sonreía.

Ven el parque de Retroville y deciden ir a sentarse unos minutos.

Cindy: Wow, la luna si que se ve hermosa esta noche, no crees?

Jimmy: Sí, te ves hermosa…

Cindy: QUE?

Jimmy: (reacciona) AH, NO! YO NO QUISE DECIR ESO! ES QUE YO SOLO ESTABA…

Cindy: (sonrojada y sonriendo) Ya, esta bien…

Jimmy: Lo siento…

Cindy: Esta bien… Y vaya que hace mucho frío…

Jimmy sólo la mira, deseando abrazarla para que se le pase el frío que tiene.

Jimmy: Cindy… Has oído sobre el calor humano?

Cindy: Ahhh, sí… Por que?

Jimmy: Y sabes que es lo más interesante?

Jimmy la abraza.

Jimmy: Que sirve como una buena fuente de calor.

Ellos se miran fijamente a los ojos, mostrando una gran sonrisa de felicidad y luego se apoya cabeza con cabeza a mirar la hermosa luna de aquella noche… Y allí estaban, un niño genio y una niña rubia abrazados, disfrutando realmente de ese momento tan tierno y maravilloso para los dos…

Cindy: Jimmy… Por qué estamos peleando siempre?

Jimmy: (mostrando una sonrisa) Que nunca pararás de hacerme esa pregunta?

Cindy: Pues… Tú nunca me respondiste.

Jimmy: Mmm, no lo recuerdo.

Cindy: Que no eras un genio?

Jimmy: Claro que sí… Y lo soy… Sabes, hay cosas que olvidamos… Pero yo nunca me olvidaré de algo, Cindy…

Cindy: Qué es?

Jimmy: Que te quiero mucho… AMIGA…

Cindy se sonroja un poco y muestra una tierna sonrisa, y vuelve a abrazar fuertemente a su AMIGO. Luego se separan un poco y se miran fijamente a los ojos nuevamente. Luego comenzaron a acercarse más y más, para besarse. Pero uno de los dos reacciona…

Cindy: Jimmy… No! No puedo hacerlo.

Jimmy: Entiendo… Es por Jake, verdad?

Cindy: (tristemente) Sí…

Jimmy: Cindy, en verdad confías en él?

Ella se sorprende demasiado ante la pregunta de él.

Cindy: Claro que sí! Por qué piensas que estoy con él?! (se levanta del asiento muy enojada) Neutron, no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo!

Jimmy: Sólo preguntaba, si?

Cindy: Pero por qué me preguntas esto?! A caso crees que voy me pongo con cualquiera que se me cruce en el camino?!

Jimmy: (la toma del brazo) Cindy escúchame! Apenas lo conoces, no sabes que es lo que puede hacer! Yo no confío en él… En serio… por favor, créeme… Me preocupo demasiado por ti…

Cindy: Tú, Jimmy Neutron, la persona que más me odia en este mundo… te preocupas por mí?

Jimmy: Cindy, no te odio!

El la besa repentinamente. Cindy a todo esto no podía creer lo que Jimmy estaba haciendo y lo empuja para romper el beso.

Cindy: Neutron! Qué crees que estás haciendo?!… Aléjate y deja de jugar conmigo!…

Hay unos 10 segundos en los que ellos se miraban fijamente, Cindy no pudiendo creer por lo que estaba pasando y Jimmy pensando en el grave error que había cometido. Hasta que finalmente, ella se decidió por hablar.

Cindy: Jimmy… Te odio!

Ella se fue corriendo muy enfadada hacia su casa y Jimmy sólo lo veía huir.

Jimmy: Cindy! Espera! Yo no quise…!… hacer… eso… Ahy, bien hecho Neutron! Eres un completo idiota… Por favor, Dios… que esto no esté sucediendo en verdad… Ella me dijo "Jimmy te odio"… Dijo Jimmy… Lo dijo con pura sinceridad… (suspira) No lo puedo creer…

Hasta que luego de un rato, Cindy llega a su casa, ignorando la preocupación de su madre por entrar de corriendo a su cuarto. Ya adentro, cerró la puerta y se hecho a la cama.

Cindy: (con algunas lágrimas en los ojos) Eres un idiota Neutron! Como pudiste hacer algo así?! (hasta que finalmente, comenzó a llorar)

Jimmy vuelve a su casa tristemente, pensando en Cindy. Cuando llega a casa, antes de entrar primero mira a la casa del frente. Se queda pensando y luego entra. En la habitación de Cindy, ella se sentía muy mal. Su tristeza era tan grande que ésta no le permitió dormir durante toda la noche. Así que fue a su mesada y encontró en uno de sus cajones la perla que le había regalado Jimmy. Se quedó observándola durante unos minutos y luego se pregunto…

Cindy: El me ama? Si fuera así… Porque… (con tono lloroso) Porque hizo esto?

•Capítulo 10: El secuestro…

Al día siguiente en la escuela, las cosas seguían mal. Jimmy y Cindy no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra esa mañana.

Cindy estaba con Jake. Hubo una vez en la que ella dio su mirada a Jimmy, que estaba con Carl, Sheen y Libby. Los dos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo y con cara de tristeza.

Jake: Cindy? Que pasa?

Cindy: Ah, no, nada, gracias.

Carl: Jimmy? Sucede algo?

Jimmy: Ah, nop, todo esta muy bien.

Los dos vuelven a mirarse, pero luego voltean con la mirada al piso.

Más tarde, en sus casas, ellos aún seguían pensando el uno del otro. Estaban muy preocupados entre los dos.

A la noche, Cindy sale de su casa a tomar aire fresco a su patio. Hasta que ve una luz verde parpadeante y una nave espacial. Luego la observó bien y se dio cuenta que era la nave del Basurero, es decir, La Liga de los Villanos! Ella pensó rápido y se pregunto si quizás venían a secuestrar a Jimmy otra vez. Pero no era a él a quien iban a secuestrar, sino a ella. Repentinamente un rayo la atrapó y la subió hasta la nave.

Rey Goobot: (mediante un comunicador) Muy bien, la niña ya está secuestrada. Da la señal.

Voz: Bien.

Jimmy se encontraba viendo la TV en el living de su casa, hasta que escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre muy desesperadamente.

Jake: Jimmy! Es Cindy! Una extraña nave espacial la secuestró! Ayúdame!

Jimmy: Cindy? Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder!

Jimmy y Jake salieron al jardín y afortunadamente se encontraron con Carl, Sheen y Libby.

Carl: Oye Jake, que pasa? Te ves algo nervioso.

Jake: (temblando) Nervioso yo?! Creen que estoy nervioso?! Claro que no lo estoy. Todo esta bien…

Sheen: Ya valió, verdad?

Jimmy: Está nervioso porque secuestraron a Cindy.

Libby: A Cindy?! Quién se atreve a meterse con mi amiga?!

Jimmy: No lo sé. Jake, dime como era la forma de la nave que viste.

Jake: Ah, pues, era, era, era…

Sheen: Ahy, ya cálmate chavo! Y dinos como era!

Jimmy: Sheen, no lo presiones! Ahora dinos Jake.

Jake: Bueno… Esta bien… Tranquilízate… Todo estará bien, todo estará bien… Ya. La nave era grande, color medio negro y medio rectangular, al parecer…

Jimmy: (para sí mismo) Que? Grande, color negro, forma rectangular. Ahy, no!

Carl: Mmm, me pregunto quien será?

Jimmy: Chicos! Es la nave del Basurero! Es la Liga de los Villanos!

Jake: La Liga de que?

Sheen: O tal vez son aquellos invasores malvados alíens! Tranquilos! Ultra Lord nos salvará a todos!

Jake: Que le pasa?

Carl: Ah, es que si no sabías, Sheen es fanático de la serie de TV Ultra Lord. Y, bueno, está peligrosamente obsesionado con eso.

Sheen: Ahy, sí, como si tú no tuvieras obsesión con las llamas Gordo!

Carl: No insultes a las llamas!

Sheen: Yo voy a insultar a quien yo quiera!

Libby: Chicos! Basta ya!

Jimmy: Gracias Libby… Espérenme todos aquí, voy por el cohete y vuelvo.

Jake: Por el cohete?

Carl: Ah, sí. Jimmy tiene un laboratorio subterráneo en su casa club.

Jake: Vaya! Que chulo!

Sheen: Y que esperabas? Jimmy es todo un genio!

•Capítulo 11: Voy por ti, Cindy…

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, Jimmy ya estaba listo con el cohete, pero antes, quiso ponerse su traje negro especial tipo "Matrix". Luego de su preparación, al fin despega su cohete. Los chicos suben a él y se dirigen al espacio a buscar la nave. Todos ayudan a buscar, hasta que Libby ve la nave yemusiana.

Libby: Chicos, miren!

Jake: Que diablos es eso con forma de pollo metálico?

Jimmy: Es la nave de los Yemusianos.

Jake: Yemusianos?

Jimmy: Sip. Uno de ellos, el Rey Goobot, forma parte de la Liga de los Villanos y es el líder.

Jake: Oye, cómo es que sabes tanto de este asunto?

Jimmy: Mis amigos y yo nos los hemos enfrentado antes en situaciones peligrosas.

Jake: Vaya! Estoy realmente sorprendido.

Jimmy: Jeje, gracias.

Jimmy aterriza el cohete y todos bajan a la nave para buscar a Cindy. Todos se separan en grupos y buscan por todas partes y no se ven señales de ella ni de la Liga de los Villanos.

Jimmy: Encontraron algo?

Carl: No, nada.

Sheen: Ni una señal.

Jimmy: Esperen un minuto… Buscaron en las celdas?

Libby: No vimos ningunas.

Jimmy: Esta bien, no puedo decir que conozco la nave, pero de seguro debe tener celdas en alguna parte, no creen?

Carl: Es cierto.

Sheen: Entonces que estamos esperando?! Vamos!

Esta vez fueron todos juntos. Buscaron y buscaron hasta que por fin las encontraron. Cuando abrieron la compuerta, se encontraron con algo desagradable.

Rey Goobot: Hola Jimmy! Nos extrañaste? O debería decir, la extrañaste?

Goobot muestra en una de las celdas a Cindy atada las manos y con una cinta en su boca.

Jimmy: Cindy!… Goobot! Déjala ir en este preciso momento!

Rey Goobot: Y quién me obligará? Tú? Un enano copetón bueno para nada?

Jimmy: Ya basta!

Cuando Jimmy estaba apunto de ir y atacar a Goobot, el extraterrestre actúa rápido.

•Capítulo 12: El verdadero Jake…

Rey Goobot: Sostenlo!

Cuando el Rey Goobot da la orden, Jake se tira encima de Jimmy torciéndole sus brazos para que no tuviera defensa alguna.

Jimmy: (confundido) Jake?! Qué haces?!

Jake: (riéndose) Das lástima Neutron! Jake? Ahy, por favor! No inventes!

Jimmy: QUE?!

Jake se despeina un poco y se quita los accesorios que lo encubrieron todo este tiempo.

Jake: Buenas, niño genio! Me reconoces?

Jimmy: JIMMY MALVADO?!!!

Carl, Sheen y Libby: QUE?!!!

Libby: Rápido chicos! Ayudemos a Jimmy!

El Basurero los atrapa con un rayo antigravedad para evitar el ataque.

Jimmy malvado: Que buena actuación, no te parece?

Jimmy: PERO… PERO… QUE HACES AQUÍ?! Que tú no habías desaparecido junto con tu planeta malvado?!

Jimmy malvado: Claro que no! Cómo explicas que estoy aquí atarantado?! Antes de que el planeta desapareciera, tome una nave y salí de ahí lo antes posible. Hasta que un día me encontré con la Liga de los Villanos. Trataron de atacarme, pensando que eras tú. Pero tú no serías tan malvado, verdad idiota?! Cuando les dije quien era, me aceptaron para formar parte de la alianza y así me eligieron para el siguiente plan secuestrando a tu amorcito para que tú vinieras por ella! Estás acabado Neutron! Para siempre!

Jimmy: Me las vas a pagar!

Rey Goobot: Rápido clon! Enciérralo en la celda que esta junto a la de la niña.

El Jimmy malvado lo empuja hacia adentro y luego le ata las manos a una tubería para que no intentara escapar. Eustace entró a la celda de Cindy y le quito agresivamente la cinta de su boca.

Cindy: AUCH!!! ME DOLIO!

Eustace: Hola Cinthia. Cómo estás?

Cindy: Y a ti que rayos te importa ricachón?!

Eustace: Vaya. Que agresiva eres… Como siempre.

Rey Goobot: Dejemos a estos dos tórtolos solos para que discutan.

Todos ríen y salen de allí para ir a encerrar a los otros tres en otra celda, ya que allí sólo habían dos.

•Capítulo 13: Lo siento tanto…

Cindy: Jimmy? Estás bien?

Jimmy: Además de estar algo golpeado, sí.

Cindy: Jimmy escucha… Yo…

Jimmy: Ya calla, Cindy.

Cindy: QUE?! COMO TE ATREVES A…!

Jimmy: Cindy, cállate por que yo seré el que hable aquí!…

Cindy: …

Jimmy: Te dije una y miles de veces que no confiaba en Jake… A caso no te das cuenta… Me importas y lo único que no quiero es que te suceda algo!

Cindy: Ah, bueno… Yo…

Jimmy: Tú no confías en mí! Jamás has confiado en mí! Cada vez que te decía algo por tu bien, tú me discutías como siempre! Que no, que lo otro, que esto y que aquello… Y Cindy… míranos! Mira en lo que estamos metidos! Mira en lo que TÚ nos metiste! Todo porque tú te pusiste de novia con alguien que NI SI QUIERA CONOCES! Como pretendes que no pase esto luego de lo que hiciste!… Me siento como un completo inútil… Y más aún pensando en el futuro que nos espera a todos…

Cindy: (pensando)… El futuro… Jimmy debemos…

Jimmy: Que? Debemos salvarnos de todo esto. Y dime… (furioso) Cómo rayos saldremos de aquí! Ya… No te das cuenta… Ya no hay esperanzas…

Cindy: Jimmy…

Jimmy: AHORA QUE? ACASO CREES QUE…

Cindy: ESCUCHAME TU AHORA!… Veo cual es mi error y yo… Jimmy… lo siento tanto… Siento no haber confiado en ti… y de verdad me arrepiento de eso… Me perdonas?

Jimmy: …

Cindy: … No confiaba en ti, porque… porque creía que querías separarme de Jake… Creía que estabas celoso de él… Creía que me considerabas una tonta por estar con él…

Jimmy: SI, SI, NO.

Cindy: Que?

Jimmy: Uno. Sí, quería separarte de él, porque no confiaba en él. Dos. Sí, estaba demasiado celoso. Tres. No. Absolutamente es un no. Cindy, no te considero ni te consideraré una tonta por estar con alguien que amas…

Cindy: Jimmy… Yo no lo amaba…

Jimmy: QUE?

Cindy: Como oíste. No lo amaba.

Jimmy: Pero que? No lo entiendo.

Cindy: Ni yo lo entiendo… La cosa es que… Jimmy… Nunca debes perder las esperanzas… Recuerdas de lo que me contaste sobre el futuro de Retroville?

Jimmy: Sí… Y eso que tiene que ver?

Cindy: Si no detenemos a la Liga de los Villanos ahora… Habrá un futuro dictador malvado… Y no habrá nadie quien nos pueda salvar, porque a ese alguien… lo atraparon tiempo atrás, sólo porque una chica cometió el error más grande de su vida…

Jimmy: (pensaba RETROCESO "…nadie sabe si algunas de las acciones que estamos haciendo ahora en el presente pueden alterar el futuro… Quizás yo no deba de estar aquí… O Sheen no tiene que acompañar a Libby a su casa… O quizás… CINDY NO SE TUVO QUE HABER PUESTO DE NOVIA CON JAKE…")… El Jimmy malvado…

Cindy: Exacto… Y si queremos detenerlo, debemos hacerlo pronto! Pero primero, tenemos que salir de aquí…

Jimmy: Tienes razón… Mmm… Eso es!

Jimmy trata de alcanzar a tocar su reloj con su mano, y con suerte logra activar el láser para cortar la tubería y soltarse de ella…

Jimmy: Pero aún tengo las manos atadas… (mira a Cindy) Cindy, eso es!

Cindy: Qué?

Jimmy: Date la vuelta y trata de desatarme las manos!

Cindy: Esta bien… Trataré.

Cindy lo intenta, pero le resulta muy inútil

Cindy: Jimmy, no puedo!

Jimmy: Vamos Cindy! Tú sabes origami. Sólo cierra los ojos y trata de ver la imagen del nudo.

Ella obedece y trata y luego de un rato lo logra. Luego de que le desata las manos a Jimmy, él desata las de Cindy. Luego, usa nuevamente el rayo láser para cortar las rejas de la celda y hace lo mismo con las de la celda de Cindy.

Cuando están ya los dos fuera, se miran fijamente y mostrando una sonrisa. Alegres de estar libres.

Cindy: (abraza a Jimmy) Yo también te quiero mucho… AMIGO…

Jimmy sólo muestra una gran sonrisa y la abraza más fuerte.

Cindy: Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Jimmy: Para que son los amigos?… Bueno… Vamos a salvar a los demás?

Cindy: Vamos. (toma la mano de Jimmy le da un tierno beso en la mejilla)

•Capítulo 14: A Marte!

Jimmy y Cindy buscan desesperadamente por todos lados la celda en la que estarían los chicos. Pero no encontraron nada.

Jimmy: Ash, es inútil! Cindy, que tú no observaste nada cuando ellos te secuestraron?

Cindy: Es que me inyectaron un suero para dormir, o algo por el estilo, porque en cuando desperté estaba en la celda atada las manos y con una cinta en la boca.

Jimmy: En ese caso, sigamos buscando.

Les tomó un largo rato en buscarlos, pero finalmente lo logran.

Carl y Sheen: Jimmy!

Libby: Cindy!

Jimmy: Chicos! Están todos bien?!

Carl: Claro que sí! Gracias al cielo que pudieron escapar!

Cindy: Sí, fue algo complicado. Pero lo logramos.

Jimmy activa otra vez el rayo láser y corta las rejas.

Sheen: Al fin libres! Dentro de una hora empieza Ultra Lord y como saben debo estar en casa ahora mismo.

Libby: Sheen, deja de pensar en Ultra Lord en un momento así!

Sheen: Pero es un capítulo estreno!

Todos: Sheen!

Sheen: Ahy, esta bien!

Jimmy: Vamos todos al cohete. Tenemos que escapar lo antes posible.

Jimmy malvado: Y se van de esa forma sin despedirse? Que modales!

Jimmy: Clon vete de aquí!

Jimmy malvado: Ahy, me temo que no se puede. Recuerdas que te dije que ya estabas acabado?!

Jimmy: Tú eres el que estará acabado!

Jimmy malvado: Pero primero te toca a ti!

El Jimmy malvado se lanza encima de Jimmy y comienza a pegarle.

Jimmy: Váyanse! Yo lo detengo!

Todos salen, excepto Cindy, quien le da un golpe karateca al clon para quitarlo de encima de Jimmy.

Jimmy: Auch. Gracias.

Cindy: Rápido! Salgamos de aquí!

Jimmy malvado: Goobot! Están escapando!

Los chicos corren tras un pasillo que va hacia el cohete y por detrás viene todos los villanos persiguiéndolos.

Rey Goobot: Que no escapen!

Jimmy: Rápido! Todos al cohete!

Todos suben y Jimmy arranca el vehículo para poder escapar de los villanos.

Rey Goobot: A la nave de Basura!

Bebé Eddy: Conduzco!

Carl: Jimmy, debemos encontrar un lugar para escondernos!

Jimmy: (mira hacia atrás) Creo que los perdimos. Estuvo cerca. (mira los controles del cohete) Que raro…

Sheen: Que pasa?

Jimmy: Al parecer, el cohete sufrió unos daños… Pero… De dónde?! No nos atacaron ni nada por el estilo……… A no ser que… El Jimmy malvado… Maldición!

Cindy: Y ahora qué Neutron?!

El planeta más cercano que había a la vista era Marte, así que pararon ahí por reparaciones.

Jimmy: Chicos, pararemos en Marte unos minutos. Necesito reparar el cohete o estaremos a la deriva.

Libby: Entonces vamos! Qué estamos esperando! La Liga de los Villanos nos puede encontrar.

Jimmy aterriza y comienza con la reparación.

Carl: Oigan, no habrá Celenitas por aquí verdad?

Sheen: Ahy, Gordo! Los Celenitas no existen! Era una broma de Hermabot.

Carl: Y que me dicen de los alíens con forma de roca que nos encontramos la última vez que estuvimos aquí?

Sheen: Esos sí que existen.

Mientras tanto, Jimmy se encuentra trabajando con el cohete, hasta que encuentra algo que indica una muy mala noticia para todos.

Jimmy: (se encuentra inspeccionando en el interior hasta que lo encuentra) Ahy, no. No puede ser.

Cindy: Que sucede?

Jimmy: Maldición! El Jimmy malvado fue el que causó todo esto! Y colocó un aparato de rastreo en el interior del cohete! La Liga de los Villanos debe de estar aquí ahora mismo.

Libby: Eso no puede ser!

Jimmy: Ante cualquier villano que vean, avisen. Estamos a la deriva chicos!

Sheen: Pues si las reglas son así, Jimmy, me temo que veo a todos los villanos.

Todos: QUE?!

•Capítulo 15: Otro encuentro…

Todos se dan vuelta y desgraciadamente y tal como lo dijo Sheen, vieron a todos los villanos parados en frente de ellos.

Rey Goobot: Hola Neutron… Que bueno es vernos otra vez.

Jimmy: Tal vez para ti!

Rey Goobot: Sí! Y si no hubiera sido por tu clon, jamás los encontraríamos. Parece que salió igualito a ti.

Jimmy: Eso es lo que crees tú? Mi clon no se parece en nada conmigo!

Rey Goobot: Entonces tú eres un completo tontito niño NO genio.

La Liga de los Villanos ríe.

Jimmy: Grrr, ya me tienes harto.

Jimmy corre hacia Goobot para atacarlo. Pero lo que recibe de su enemigo es una fuerte paliza.

Todos: Jimmy! 

Hay como una paradita tipo como en el epi de Perdidos.

Todos: (a Cindy) Le dijiste Jimmy?!

Cindy: Ahy, este no es un buen momento para ponerse a hablar de eso!

Sheen: Como sea.

Todos corren hacia Jimmy para ayudar a levantarlo.

Jimmy: Ahora que quieres Goobot?!

Rey Goobot: Rey Goobot! Rey!

Jimmy: Como sea!

Rey Goobot: Pues, como verás, estoy tratando de deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas… Otra vez…

Jimmy: Y como piensas hacerlo? Te vencí la última vez, recuerdas o no huevito?

Rey Goobot: No me digas huevito!

Todos ríen.

Rey Goobot: Grrr… Hombre Basura, adéntralos dentro de ese cráter!

El Basurero obedece y todos caen dentro del cráter, exactamente como la vez pasada.

Rey Goobot: Ahora aplástalos!

Jimmy: Que? Vaya! Me sorprendes Goobot! Vas hacer lo mismo que la otra vez?

Jimmy activa su rayo láser y rompe la piedra.

Jimmy: Y ahora que vas hacer?

Rey Goobot: (hace una mirada malévola) Villanos… Todos al cráter…

Todos se quedan paralizados y a la vez con miedo. A caso la Liga de los Villanos les daría una pelea?

•Capítulo 16: La pelea…

Rey Goobot: Bien, Neutron… Que te parece si peleamos como hombres?

Jimmy: (con algo de miedo) Que?

Jimmy malvado: Y sólo para evitar que tengas ayuda…

El clon atrapa a Carl, Sheen, Cindy y Libby en un campo antigravedad, quedando Jimmy sólo.

Jimmy: Que?! Que hacen?!

Rey Goobot: Es para que tu gordo amigo, el chico maniático, TU AMORCITO, y la otra chica no se les ocurra ayudarte… Porque darás solo esta pelea!

La Liga de los Villanos ríe nuevamente. Lo único que Jimmy podía mostrar era algo de miedo… Estaba a la deriva!

Cindy: Chicos! Tenemos que hacer algo!

Carl: Pero que hacemos Cindy? Estamos atrapados.

Cindy: Tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de salir de este campo… (preocupada) O si no… matarán a Jimmy…

Todos se quedan boca-abiertos y comienzan a pensar desesperadamente una forma para salir de ahí. Mientras tanto…

Rey Goobot: Bien, Neutron… Que te parece si empezamos?

Jimmy dirige su mirada hacia los chicos, pensando si les permitiría ver todo esa pelea. Ya se daba cuenta de que de todas formas iba a sufrir.

Jimmy: Cuando tú quieras…

Cindy: Jimmy no! Estás a la deriva! Te van a matar! No lo hagas!

Jimmy: (pensando en las palabras de Cindy) Vamos Goobot!

Rey Goobot: Clon?

El Jimmy malvado se dirige a Jimmy para dar el primer ataque, pero Jimmy se le adelanta. Trata de darle un golpe, pero el clon le pega en el pecho y luego en la cara. Cuando finalmente Jimmy cae al suelo, el clon aprovecha y le comienza a dar patadas en el estómago. Jimmy comienza a sangrar un poco por la boca y ya se le hacía muy doloroso.

Jimmy malvado: Ya te rendiste idiota? Vaya, estás sangrando. No quieres una curita?

Jimmy se enfurece y va por tratar de atacarlo de nuevo, pero falla. El clon lo esquiva y cuando Jimmy se da vuelta, le da una fuerte golpiza en la nariz. Comienza a sangrar por la nariz.

Jimmy malvado: O un pañuelito, quizás?

Otra vez Jimmy intenta pegarle y lo logra. Al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara, el clon se enfurece mucho y comienza a pegarle a Jimmy a lo más. Le pegaba muy continuamente, no paraba. A todo esto, él sangra por todas partes y también le salen algunos moretones. Jimmy finalmente cae al suelo, ya sin fuerzas para levantarse.

Cindy: (muy preocupada) Jimmy!

Jimmy parecía estar demasiado inconsciente y sus amigos muy preocupados por él.

Rey Goobot: Bien hecho… Muy bien hecho… Ahora falta un último paso…

Goobot saca algo así parecido a un arma blaster y le apunta a Jimmy.

Rey Goobot: Hay que vaporizarlo, así no nos causará más problemas. Y OTRA VEZ. PERO ESTA SERA EL DEFINITIVO ADIOS PARA JIMMY NEUTRON!!!

En cuando Goobot estaba apunto de disparar, el campo de antigravedad en el que estaban los chicos, desaparece.

Libby: Wow! Parece que el campo era temporal.

Sheen: En hora buena…

Cindy: (mira que Goobot está a punto de dispararle a Jimmy)… No tan buena…

Cindy actúa rápido y le da una fuerte patada karateca en la mano a Goobot para quitarle el arma. Luego le da una a Goobot para alejarlo y vuelve a Jimmy.

Cindy: (le toma la mano) Jimmy! Jimmy! Háblame, por favor! Estás bien?!

Jimmy malvado: Para tu información, tu amorcito está demasiado inconsciente y vaya a saber cuando despertará.

Cindy: Todo esto es culpa tuya!

Cindy se levanta y va hacia el clon para pegarle con uno de sus golpes karatecas, pero increíblemente lo esquiva.

Cindy: Desde cuándo eres tan rápido?!

Jimmy malvado: Ahhh, podría decirse que desde siempre.

Cindy va de vuelta con su golpe, pero él la vuelve a esquivar.

Cindy: Qué te sucede? A caso me vas a decir que no le pegas a las chicas?

Jimmy malvado: Ah, pues si eso quieres…

Cindy: Oops.

El clon va hacia ella rápidamente y la toma del brazo y se lo tuerce hacia atrás.

Cindy: Ahy! Suéltame inútil!

Jimmy malvado: Como digas… (la tira al suelo agresivamente)… Antes de evaporar a Neutron, porque no lo hacemos contigo primero?

El clon sólo muestra una sonrisa malévola luego de esto. Hasta que dispara y repentinamente de la nada aparece Jimmy para evitar que Cindy reciba el ataque.

Cindy: Jimmy!

Jimmy malvado: Ah, bueno. Se adelantó.

Cindy corre hacia Jimmy muy preocupada y él yacía tirado y parecía MUERTO?

Cindy: (con tono lloroso) Jimmy? Estás bien? Responde, por favor… Jimmy? Ahy, no… No por favor…

Rey Goobot: Hasta que al fin! Ya Neutron está muerto!

Toda los villanos ríen, mientras Cindy trata de no llorar.

Cindy: USTEDES!

Todos la miran.

Cindy: Ustedes… TODOS USTEDES LA PAGARAN CARO! ME LAS PAGARAN POR HACERME ESTO!

Rey Goobot: Y a ti que te hicimos?

Cindy: ESTO! (señala a Jimmy)… Todos son unos bueno para nada! Y LES JURO QUE LO VAN A PAGAR!

A esto, Cindy encuentra el arma que hace el campo antigravedad en el suelo y la toma. Le apunta a los villanos y rápidamente dispara y quedan todos suspendidos en el aire. Luego ella toma el arma con el que mataron a Jimmy y les dispara haciéndolos volar.

Rey Goobot: (mientras se alejaba) ME LAS PAGARAS VORTEX!

Cindy: Tú tenías que pagar…

Ella vuelve con Jimmy, que se encontraba rodeado de Carl, Sheen y Libby. Mira a Jimmy durante un rato, hasta que luego se larga a llorar encima de él.

Cindy: (llorando) Porqué?! El no merecía morir así!

Ella lo vuelve a mirar y luego lo levanta y lo abraza, mientras que los otros tres tenían su mirada fija al suelo.

Cindy: (todavía llorando) No lo puedo creer… Por qué sucede esto?… Se supone que no tiene que pasar así… Ni siquiera le pude confesar de una vez por todas cuanto lo amo…

Jimmy: Yo también te amo, Cindy.

En ese momento a Cindy le comenzaron a brillar los ojos de felicidad.

Carl, Sheen y Libby: JIMMY?!

Cindy: Jimmy! Estás vivo! (lo abraza más fuerte)

El muestra una alegre sonrisa.

Carl: Gracias al cielo que estás bien!

Sheen: Sí! Creíamos que estabas muerto!

Jimmy: Parece que así no fue exactamente… Al parecer fue sólo un rayito.

Libby: Pero las posibilidades de que vivieras eran nulas! Al estar tan herido.

Jimmy: Eran casi nulas. Pero… (mira a Cindy) Jamás se deben perder las esperanzas…

Ella sonríe y vuelve a abrazarlo.

Cindy: Jimmy…

Jimmy: Si?

Cindy: Por qué hiciste eso?

Jimmy: Que?

Cindy: Arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme…

Jimmy: Ah, bueno… (suspira) Cindy… te amo mucho… y arriesgaría mil veces mi vida sólo para que tú estés bien… te amo…

Cindy se queda viéndolo un rato a los ojos y luego lo vuelve a abrazar.

Cindy: Gracias… Y ten por seguro que yo… también te amo…

Carl, Sheen y Libby: AHHH… QUE TIERNO!

Jimmy: Esta bien, ya basta. Vamos a casa?

Todos: Sí!

Todos van hacia el cohete. Hasta que llegan y ven la nave del Basurero.

Jimmy: No! La Liga de los Villanos sigue aquí?!

Cindy: Tranquilízate. Esa es la nave. Pero ellos están allí.

Cindy señala a los villanos que estaban encerrados todavía en el campo.

Eustace: Ahora como salimos de aquí.

El Basurero: Y yo que sé. Fue todo culpa de Goobot!

Profesor Calamitous: Si no fuera por el clon de Neutron que dejo el arma tirada en el cráter.

Jimmy malvado: Oye, viejito! No me tires la culpa a mí! Y, ahy, alejen a este bebé de mí!

Bebé Eddy: Oye! Soy un bebé y hago popó. Que tú no hacías cuando eras bebé?

Jimmy malvado: Nunca fui bebé, idiota! Fui clonado!

Abuela Taters: Ya dejemos todo atrás y vivamos felices por siempre!

Linda Hermosa: Ya cállate, anciana! A caso lo único que dices es que hay que estar felices siempre?!

Rey Goobot: (quejándose) Ahy, dónde han quedado los buenos villanos? (mira al frente) NEUTRON!

Villanos: QUE?!

Jimmy malvado: Cómo es que estás vivo?!

Jimmy: Ah, no lo sé. Quizás tenían que aumentar el poder del rayo del arma, no lo creen?

Rey Goobot: Me vengaré de ti Neutron!

Jimmy: Quiero ver que lo intentes de nuevo, Goobito!

Rey Goobot: Grrr.

Cindy: Oye Jimmy, por qué no los dejamos más tiempo en el campo? (le da el arma a Jimmy)

Jimmy: Vaya, se puede ver el tiempo que queda. Faltan 30 segundos para que salgan… Mmm, cuánto tiempo más quieren estar encerrados?

Rey Goobot: No más! Déjanos salir!

Jimmy: Mmm, chicos que les parece un día entero?

Sheen: Eso sí que estaría bien!

Jimmy: Entonces programemos este aparatito para 24 horas. Listo. Bye! Villanos fracasados!

Rey Goobot: Vuelve aquí Neutron! No hemos terminado contigo!

Jimmy lo ignora y todos suben al cohete para ir a casa.

•Capítulo 17: Otra salida romántica…

Llegan a Retroville y todos deciden ir a sus casas. Jimmy se fue a la suya para ponerse un poco de hielo y curarse las heridas que tenía, Carl para ver su programa de llamas, Sheen para jugar con sus figuras de acción, Cindy fue con Libby a su casa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Cindy:

Cindy: Libby, me siento muy contenta.

Libby: Por lo de Jimmy, supongo.

Cindy: Y por qué más debe ser?

Libby: Y vaya que al fin ustedes dos admitieron sus sentimientos.

Cindy: Sí… La verdad, me saqué un peso de encima.

Libby: Y él también… Lo ves? Te dije que te ama.

Cindy: Sí, gracias! Gracias por apoyarme en todo esto!

Las dos se abrazan.

Libby: Nena, somos amigas!

En casa de Jimmy:

Jimmy: Quisiera salir con Cindy. Tengo que preguntarle algo importante.

Jimmy miró por la ventana de su casa y vio que la noche era igual a la de que se pelearon, así que esa si sería para arreglarlo todo. Hasta que se decidió a invitarla a salir otra vez, y por supuesto que no podía faltar la rosa. Se vistió de la misma manera que la otra noche y fue a casa de Cindy.

En la casa de la familia Vortex sonaba el timbre, pero esta vez fue Cindy quien fue a abrir la puerta acompañada de Libby.

Cindy: Hola Jimmy.

Libby: Qué hay Jimmy?

Jimmy: Ah, pues, vine a invitar a salir a Cindy. Claro, si es que ella acepta.

Libby: Esta bien. Los dejaré solos. Bye chicos!

Cindy: Bye amiga! Y gracias!

Libby: No hay de que.

Jimmy: Y que dices? Aceptas?

Cindy: Y por qué no?

Los dos sonríen y se van tomados de la mano al parque de Retroville. Luego de un rato llegan y se sientan.

Jimmy: Bueno, supongo que esta noche sería ideal para preguntarte algo importante que tengo para ti.

Cindy: Ahhh, esta bien. Qué es?

Le toma la mano a Cindy.

Jimmy: Cindy… Así tanto como yo te amo y tú me amas, quiero preguntarte esto… (saca la rosa) Quieres ser mi novia?

Cindy se paralizó, pero logró responder…

Cindy: Sí, Jimmy! (lo abraza) Claro que sí!

Y así se mantienen abrazados durante un rato luego se separan para darse un tierno beso. A todo esto, habían tres ciertas personitas espiando en los arbustos.

Libby: Ven! Les dije que sucedería!

Sheen: Pues sí, Hechicera del amor. Tú siempre tienes razón.

Libby: Ahy, Sheen. Que dulce!

Sheen: Hablando de eso, quieres ir a la Dulcería por unas malteadas.

Libby: Claro, Sheen.

Se toman de la mano y se dirigen a la Dulcería.

Carl: Oigan! No me dejen aquí solo! Espérenme.

Y así fue. Un chico genio y una chica rubia quedaron ahí sentados, viendo la hermosa luna de esa noche. Disfrutando de ese momento tan maravilloso. También estaban el chico fanático de Ultra Lord y la chica fanática de la música en la Dulcería, compartiendo unas malteadas con su amigo obsesionado por las llamas…

Lo único que esperan es que esa persona malvada no vuelva jamás. Pero quien sabe… Hay veces en las que los villanos vuelven…

---FIN---


End file.
